Untitled
by Aya72
Summary: Un village ninja, une mission, une equipe formée...Que dire de plus, la routine ninja sans pour autant en être.Oneshot écrit pour un concours, j'ai mis les modalité dans le chapitre.


Bonjour à tous !!!!!

Voici ma deuxième fanfiction. Il s'agit d'un one-shot que j'ai écrit pour un concours, voici les modalités telle qu'elles étaient données :

_Fanfiction Naruto__ » Concours: Mission pour une équipe de ninjas_

Une équipe ninja vient de rentrer au village, et a semble-t-il mené à bien une mission plus que passionnante. Nous avons décidé que c'était à vous qu'incomber la tache de nous la raconter. L'équipe en question devra être constituée d'entre deux et quatre personnages, dont les personnalités devront être étoffés sans pour autant en faire une description physique détaillée. La condition sociale (Pays, grade) ainsi que le but de la mission sont totalement libres, libre à vous de réellement faire assassiner le représentant de la délégation, ou d'aller sauver le chat de la femme du seigneur du Pays du Feu. Celà n'est bien entendu qu'à titre d'exemple. Libre à vous de faire commencer le récit au début, ou en plein milieu de la mission, la façon dont il est écrit est totalement libre, du moment que sa structure respecte les règles générales de l'Espace Fic.

Il était également précisé que les personnages composant l'équipe devaient tous être de notre invention. Si l'on souhaitait rajouter un personnage du manga d'origine il fallait le reléguer à un rôle secondaire.

Bonne lecture !!!!!

Clé de lecture :

« …

-… » : dialogue

#...# : pensée

* * *

**Untitled**

Le soleil venait de se lever, enfin c'est ce que l'on supposait car, à Kumo village ninja de la foudre du Pays des nuages, il était en général difficile de s'en faire une idée précise. En effet le village était la plupart du temps recouvert d'une couche quasi permanente de nuage empêchant le moindre rayon de lumière de la traverser afin d'en faire bénéficier le population. Comme quoi le pays portait bien son nom, tout comme le village dont le sien était dû aux violents orages qui étaient fréquents dans la région. Mais bon malgré ce détail, qui n'en était pas réellement un vu le climat des lieux, la journée s'annonçait particulièrement agréable. En effet l'air, bien qu'un peu lourd comme à l'accoutumer, était frais et la pluie ne semblait pas être au rendez-vous pour les jours à venir. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur que le village commençait à s'animer.

En bref, malgré l'absence de soleil brut, Kumo était une jolie ville pour une puissance militaire. L'un des nombreux pigeons qui parcouraient le ciel, se posa sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et se mit à cogner à celle-ci à l'aide de son bec. Cette fenêtre donnait sur un appartement, ou plus précisément sur la chambre d'un appartement. Suite au bruit que faisait le charmant réveil matin sur pattes une tête féminine se souleva difficilement du lit afin d'en connaître l'origine.

« Ahh. Ce n'est qu'un pigeon. Bougonna avant la jeune femme avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur son oreiller.

- Ah bon….Quoi !!! »

Alors qu'il poussait son exclamation, un homme se redressa brutalement sur le lit afin de pouvoir confirmer ce qu'il craignait.

« Mince. Va falloir que j'y aille. Dit-il d'un ton guère enthousiaste.

- Ah. »

Prenant son courage à deux mains il se leva et entreprit de retrouver l'intégralité de ses vêtements qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre en s'habillant au fur et à mesure de ses trouvailles. Les cheveux de l'homme étaient noirs et leur désordre témoignait de la courte nuit qu'il venait de passer alors que ses yeux marron reflétaient un intense mal de crâne qui ne devait pas être dû au volatile qui semblait l'attendre toujours occupé à toquer à la fenêtre.

« Oui oui, c'est bon ça va…j'arrive.

- N'oublie pas de bien refermer lorsque tu ressortiras. Lui demanda la femme.

- Tu sais, si tu veux je peux leur dire que je suis malade pour la journée. Lui proposa-t-il en revenant près d'elle.

- Non, et puis moi aussi il va falloir que je me prépare.

- Tu pourrais aussi te faire passer pour souffrante et on passerait le reste de la journée à essayer de se soigner. Insista-t-il tout en commençant à embrasser sa nuque.

- Non vraiment je ne peux pas, désoler Minoru. Lui répondit-elle tout en se dégageant.

- … Manabe.

- Hein ?

- Je m'appelle Manabe pas Minoru. Répéta-t-il.

- Ah désolé, écoute ce sera peut être pour une prochaine fois, c'était sympa. Allez viens prendre un pti dèj. »

Sur ces derniers mots la jeune femme sortit du lit puis passa sa robe de chambre avant de se diriger vers la cuisine suivit par le dit Minoru euh non pardon, Manabe.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Au même moment, alors que les rues commençaient à se remplir, deux jeunes femmes marchaient l'une à côté de l'autre tout en parlant de diverses choses, de trucs de filles quoi. L'une était blonde et l'autre brune, on pouvait aisément deviner à leur uniforme qu'elles étaient toutes deux junnins du village et chacune portait fièrement le bandeau aux nuages prouvant leur appartenance à ce dernier.

Elles semblaient se diriger vers le centre administratif du village, qui soit dit en passant était également situé au centre de celui-ci, quand tout à coup un pigeon se posa sur l'épaule de la brune. Les yeux gris de cette dernière regardèrent l'animal sans gène avant de se tourner vers son amie dont le regard lui annonça qu'elle avait compris.

« On dirait que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu auras ta journée Jun. Lui dit cette dernière.

- Tant pis. »

Répondant à sa convocation, la jeune femme s'élança vers les toits en compagnie de sa collègue alors que l'oiseau reprenait son vol.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Toujours au même moment, un autre de ces charmants volatiles semblait chercher quelque chose dans la forêt entourant Kumo. Après quelques minutes ce fut chose faite, l'oiseau entama donc sa descente vers une clairière.

Cette clairière était occupée par un ninja du village fraîchement promu au rang de junnin du nom de Kuro. Celui-ci finissant son entraînement matinal, ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur son visage alors que ses mains reposaient sur ses jambes lui permettant de reprendre son souffle. Soudain un roucoulement lui fit relever ses yeux verts qu'il posa sur un pigeon posé sur un rocher non loin de lui. Comprenant le message instantanément, le jeune homme ramassa rapidement ses affaires avant de prendre la direction du village au pas de course.

A peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kuro était devant la porte du bureau du Raikage. Le junnin frappa puis, après y avoir été invité, entra pour se mettre au garde à vous devant son supérieur aux côtés d'une personne déjà présente.

Tôdô Komaki commençait à approcher la quarantaine. La première chose que l'on remarquait lorsqu'on la rencontrait pour la première fois était ses yeux qui contrastaient avec sa chevelure corbeau. Ceux-ci étaient d'un bleu électrique envoûtant qui semblait sans fond, mais mieux ne valait pas risquer de s'y perdre puisque électrique était bien le mot pour définir cette personne, comme tous les kages elle était certes attirante mais il ne valait mieux pas jouer avec sans avoir pris les mesures adéquates, trop de ses ennemis avaient fait cette erreur.

La Raikage esquissa un geste afin de saluer Kuro qui venait d'entrer, il n'en manquait plus qu'un, en retard comme toujours lorsqu'il se faisait convoquer. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle était à la tête du village et pas une seule fois Manabe n'avait fait défaut à sa réputation, c'est-à-dire arriver en bon dernier. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, le voici qui consentait enfin à rentrer en s'excusant alors qu'il prenait place aux côté de la kunoichi qui se permit un sourire ironique. Komaki laissa sortir un soupir puis commença :

« Manabe Yanagi, Junko Sakuragi ! Comme Kawachi est toujours en arrêt il sera remplacé par Kuro Takagi, que vous connaissez peut être. J'ai une mission à confier à votre équipe. »

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'équipe sortait du bureau pour se diriger vers une salle calme afin de préparer leur mission.

« Et bah alors Nabe, on a encore trop fait la fête hier soir ? Lança Junko à ce dernier. »

Ce dernier se retourna vers sa coéquipière avec sourire annonçant que la bataille avait commencé.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, moi au moins j'ai une vie sociale, tu sais, des amis par exemple. Lui répondit-il comme s'il parlait à une gamine de cinq ans.

-Je ne savais pas qu'avoir une vie sociale consistait à boire comme un trou pour se réveiller le matin dans une chambre totalement inconnue. Continua-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

- C'est ça la rançon du succès, mais bon tu ne dois pas beaucoup connaître.

- Je vois…et elle sait comment tu t'appelles cette fois ? Lui demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- …Bien sur. Assura-t-il à la kunoichi d'un ton qui se voulait assuré.

- Mmmh. Lui répondit-elle songeuse, avant de lui mettre une main sur l'épaule et de continuer. En fait je crois bien que tu as raison, tu es un vrai sex-symbol pour ce village. »

Junko dépassa Manabe pour entrer dans une salle en refrénant tant bien que mal son rire pendant qu'il essayait de digérer sa défaite sous les yeux de Kuro qui se demandait s'ils étaient bien sensés former une équipe.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

« Bon, et bien voilà une bonne chose de faite. Soupira Junko »

Les trois junnins venaient de finir d'établir leur plan pour exécuter leur mission. Il s'agissait d'effectuer un échange avec des ninjas du Pays de la roche. En effet ceux-ci, en échange d'un rouleau, devaient leur communiquer des informations concernant le trafic de kunai, trafic qui faisait rage au Pays des nuages et dont le seigneur avait confié au village de la foudre de se charger de démanteler le réseau.

La mission de base était donc assez simple, la partie un peu plus corsée était due au fait que le village de la foudre n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser le rouleau en question à leur voisin. L'équipe se devait donc de doubler les autres ninjas et pour cela ils avaient carte blanche du moment qu'ils ne laissent aucune preuve de leur méfait.

A présent la nouvelle équipe était sortie du centre administratif du village se contentant de faire plus ample connaissance avec Kuro, ou plutôt Ku-kun comme l'avait rebaptisé Manabe, et d'éclaircir certains points.

« Mais dites moi, Komaki-sama a dit que votre coéquipier habituel était en arrêt n'est ce pas ?

- C'est bien, tu as bien écouté la patronne Ku-kun. Lui répondit Manabe d'un ton félicitant.

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé au juste ? Une mission qui a mal tourné ? Il est à l'hôpital alors ? Continua Kuro en s'efforçant d'ignorer son collègue.

- …

- En fait tu n'y es pas du tout. Dit Junko.

- Comment ça ?

- En fait il est malade, et comme il faut. N'est-ce pas Nabe ? Finit-elle en accentuant le nom de son coéquipier tout en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

- …Quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute Jun. Se défendit ce dernier.

- Je n'ais rien dis. Se justifia Junko.

- Ouais à peine.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peu m'expliquer ? Leur demanda Kuro qui était quelque peu largué.

- Pas de problème. Lui assura la kunoichi. En fait cela s'est passé pendant l'un de nos entraînements en équipe. Il pleuvait à verse ce jour là et nous étions tous mouillé jusqu'aux os. Lorsque nous avons fini nous nous sommes abrité dans une petite grotte et Kawachi s'est plaint d'être trempé.

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport. »

Junko glissa son regard vers Manabe qui ne disait plus rien semblant fortement intrigué par le sol. Le jeune homme sentit le regard et releva vivement la tête.

« Je voulais juste rendre service moi. Se justifia-t-il embarrassé. Il disait qu'il aimerait sécher plus vite, je lui ais donc fais un petit futon afin de mettre un petit courant d'air c'est tout.

- Le lendemain Kawachi avait 40 de fièvre, cela fait maintenant trois jours. D'après les médecins c'est une mauvaise grippe. Traduisit Junko en essayant de paraître la plus sérieuse possible.

- Tu m'étonnes. Conclut Kuro. »

Sur ce les trois ninjas se séparèrent afin d'aller préparer leurs affaires avant leur départ.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Deux heures plus tard, les trois junnins étaient en route vers leur point de rendez-vous qui se trouvait au niveau de la frontière au nord-ouest du pays. La journée s'écoula calmement sans aucun incident autre que les petites joutes entre Junko et Manabe ainsi que les taquineries de ce dernier à l'encontre de Kuro. A la fin de la journée ils avaient ainsi parcouru la moitié du chemin et décidèrent de faire une halte afin de manger rapidement un morceau tout en se rappelant leur plan d'action.

Il ne devait y avoir qu'une seule personne pendant l'échange de chaque côté. Manabe se chargerait de l'échange, Kuro l'accompagnerait mais resterait caché afin de couvrir ses arrières en cas de problème. Junko, elle, se séparerait du groupe pour contourner le point de rendez-vous afin de prendre les ninjas d'Iwa par derrière. L'échange se ferait normalement, une fois accompli chacun repartirait de son côté. Mais Junko devait suivre discrètement les autres ninjas. Pendant ce temps, après avoir laissé une bonne distance de sécurité, Kuro et Manabe se mettraient également à leur poursuite suivant les traces laissées par Junko. Les trois junnins passeraient à l'attaque lorsque les ninjas d'Iwa se reposeraient.

Le plan convenait parfaitement, Junko en tant que spécialiste en assassinat était silencieuse et discrète, si les shinobis de la roche la repérait c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance dès le départ, de plus lors de l'attaque elle serait la première à entrer en action semant l'effet de surprise dans le groupe adverse. L'endurance en combat longue durée qui lui faisait défaut vu sa spécialité était largement compensée par ses deux coéquipiers. Les talents en filature de Manabe lui permettraient à lui et Kuro de rattraper rapidement leurs futurs adversaires, il était certes moins discret que Junko mais bien meilleur combattant en combat à la loyale comme on disait, en face à face. Kuro lui n'avait pas vraiment de spécialité mais sa grande endurance et son large répertoire de technique lui permettait de faire face à la plupart des situations et de s'adapter facilement, il était donc parfait pour compléter le duo.

Une fois rassasiée, l'équipe reprit sa route. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque la lune fut haute afin de reprendre des forces pour l'échange qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain en début de nuit.

Ils se remirent en route alors que le soleil se levait, Junko se sépara du groupe afin de contourner leur cible par le nord. Alors qu'elle devait se dépêcher afin de ne pas arriver en retard au rendez-vous, Manabe et Kuro avaient la journée afin de parcourir les derniers vingt kilomètres qui les en séparait. Ils ne se pressèrent donc pas afin d'effectuer la route tranquillement.

La journée passa donc lentement cette fois uniquement ponctuée par les petites altercations entre les deux shinobis, mais vers la fin de l'après midi même Manabe semblait lassé. Il réussissait maintenant presque à chaque fois à énerver Kuro et ce dernier avait de moins en moins de facilité à le cacher et à ne pas exploser. La seule chose qu'il se passa d'un minimum intéressant pour ce dernier fut lorsqu'ils eurent l'espace d'un instant l'impression d'être observé, seulement les courtes recherches afin de trouver le potentiel coupable ne donna rien et les deux junnins reprirent rapidement leur chemin.

Lorsque le soleil se couchait, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques kilomètres du point de rendez-vous. Les deux ninjas de la foudre décidèrent que s'était le moment pour se séparer, à partir de là Manabe évoluerait à découvert tandis que Kuro le suivrait afin de le couvrir en cas de problème.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

A l'heure prévue, Manabe sorti de la forêt pour pénétrer dans la petite clairière où devait avoir lieu l'échange et s'avança vers le milieu. Quelques secondes après qu'il eut commencé à s'avancer, il vit une personne pénétrer à son tour dans l'espace dénué d'arbre. Lorsqu'ils furent à distance raisonnable, les deux ninjas s'immobilisèrent permettant à chacun d'identifier la personne qui lui faisait face. La personne qu'avait Manabe en face de lui était bien un ninja de la roche comme l'indiquait le bandeau frontal qu'il portait. Ce dernier prit la parole :

« Vous avez le rouleau ?

-Vous avez les renseignements ? Répliqua Manabe.

- Bien sûr. Répondit d'un sourire. Vous permettez que je vérifie qu'il s'agit bien de ce qui était convenue ? »

Pour toute réponse Manabe sortit le rouleau de sa veste et s'avança vers le ninja d'Iwa. Ce dernier prit le rouleau et l'ouvrit afin de jeter un coup d'œil sur le contenu. Lorsque ce fut fait il le referma et le rangea à son tour dans sa veste.

« C'est bien cela. Annonça-t-il d'un air satisfait.

- Et pour les renseignements. Lui demanda Manabe.

- Je pense que vous n'allez pas être déçus. Répondit le ninja.

# Ça cela sera plutôt pour vous d'ici quelques heures. Pensa Manabe en souriant intérieurement, ce qui ne dura pas très longtemps. #

- Mais peut-être devriez-vous d'abord faire venir votre coéquipier. Rajouta plus bas le ninja.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Répondit Manabe d'un ton qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas compris la question. # M #

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Kuro observait la scène depuis un arbre. Tout se passait normalement, le ninja d'Iwa était en train de vérifier le contenu du rouleau et n'allait pas tarder à donner ses informations.

« Je pense que vous n'allez pas être déçus. Dit le ninja »

Ça y est. Seulement au lieu de raconter ce qu'il avait à dire, l'homme sembla murmurer quelque chose à Manabe qui se tendit tout en lui demandant de répéter.

# Ce n'est pas normal. Se dit Kuro en se préparant au cas où. #

Seulement avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoi que se soit, Manabe se retrouvait avec un autre ninja derrière lui le tenant en respect à l'aide d'un kunai sous la gorge. Ce dernier le fit s'agenouiller pendant que le premier prenait la parole d'une voix forte.

« Nous savons que tu es là, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer à masquer ta présence. Dit-il tout en s'adressant à la forêt. »

Kuro hésitait. Il ne devait se montrer sous aucun prétexte sauf si Manabe lui faisait signe, ce qui n'était pas le cas. En fin de compte il y avait bien quelqu'un qui les avait vu, ils auraient dû plus se méfier mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait ne pensant pas que les ninjas d'Iwa les trahiraient

#C'est d'ailleurs plutôt étrange, ce n'est pas leur genre. Pensa Kuro#

Alors que le ninja d'Iwa, probablement le leader du groupe, attendait une réponse, son collègue avait lié les mains de Manabe dans son dos et s'était un peu reculé sans relâcher sa surveillance, s'il tentait quoique ce soit, c'était la fin. Comme personne ne semblait bouger, le leader reprit la parole.

« Si tu ne viens pas, je vais être dans l'obligation d'achever ton coéquipier devant toi. Annonça-t-il tout en sortant un kunai et se tournant vers Manabe. Nous savons que vous êtes deux, alors ce n'est pas la peine de continuer à bluffer. »

#Il ne plaisante pas…Tant pis je vais devoir y aller. #Se résolut Kuro alors que le kunai se rapprochait dangereusement de la gorge de Manabe.

Le ninja de la foudre allait descendre de son arbre quand…

« J'arrive ! »

Le leader afficha un sourire mauvais alors que Manabe et Kuro tournaient la tête vers une ombre qui sortit des arbres les bras écartés de son corps montrant qu'elle ne tenterait rien. Deux autres ninjas se matérialisèrent de chaque côté de Junko avant de l'attacher à son tour et de la faire également s'agenouiller.

« Et bien voilà, vous voyez que ce n'était pas si dur. La félicita le leader.

- Dites moi. Commença Manabe. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas effectué l'échange comme prévu ?

- Et bien, disons qu'il n'est pas dans notre intérêt que votre pays ait connaissance de certaines informations. Consenti-t-il à expliquer à Manabe.

- Iwa serait impliqué dans ce trafic alors ? J'avoue que je n'y aurais jamais pensé. Admit le ninja de Kumo.

- En fait vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Les ninjas chargés de faire cet échange au départ ont eu…un empêchement de dernière minute, et de toute façon je doute qu'ils auraient pu l'effectuer dans de bonnes conditions vu leur état à présent.

- Je vois. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas plus d'Iwa que je suis de Suna.

- Je l'étais, mais c'était il y a longtemps à présent. Maintenant ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis mais j'aurais quelques questions à te poser, mais dans un autre endroit. Termina le leader.

- Que fait-on de l'autre ? Lui demanda le deuxième pseudo ninja d'Iwa.

- La kunoichi ? … Nous avons déjà ce qu'il nous faut. »

Le ninja hocha la tête signe qu'il avait compris. Il fit signe aux deux autres qui tenaient Junko en respect et avant que Kuro n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, l'un d'eux lui trancha la gorge d'un mouvement du poignet souple et précis. La jeune femme tomba sur le sol alors que son bourreau et son coéquipier repartaient vers les autres.

#Mince ! J'aurais dû me montrer, faire quelque chose ou…#

Kuro ne bougea pas de sa place alors que sa coéquipière se faisait égorgée. S'il le faisait maintenant il ne ferait qu'empirer la situation et la mission serait définitivement échouée, de toute façon de là où il était il n'aurait rien pu tenter. Il regarda la jeune femme tomber au ralentit, heurter le sol herbeux dans un bruit sourd puis dans un dernier soubresaut…

POUF

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

POUF

Alors que le clone de Junko disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée, son bourreau et le ninja qui l'accompagnait se retournèrent vivement avant de reconnaître des sifflements si familiers. Si le premier n'arriva pas à esquiver la salve de shuriken qui leur était destiné, le deuxième s'en tira avec seulement une légère blessure au niveau de l'épaule. D'un bond souple sur le côté il atterrit quelques mètres plus loin et ce fut son tour de voir chuter son coéquipier, mais à la différence de la kunoichi le dernier soubresaut ne fut pas suivit par une petite explosion de fumée.

Tout en jurant, le ninja sortit à son tour un kunai et le lança dans la direction de l'origine de la volée meurtrière. Suivant la trajectoire de son arme des yeux il se permit un rictus lorsqu'il vit que l'effet espéré se produisait, l'attaque n'avait pas pour but de blesser l'adversaire (même si cela pouvait arriver par chance) mais de l'obliger à sortir de sa cachette sachant qu'il était découvert. Ce fut donc satisfait que le ninja vit la kunoichi sauter vivement de son arbre pour atterrir une dizaine de mètres devant lui. L'heure n'était plus à une partie de cache-cache, mais au combat ninja.

Sans donner le temps à Junko de se mettre en garde, le ninja empoigna un nouveau kunai et se jeta sur elle. La kunoichi n'eut que le temps d'esquiver d'une roulade sur le côté pour éviter l'arme qui s'abattait sur elle. Se munissant de la même arme elle contre-attaqua profitant de sa position accroupie pour se propulser vers son ennemi. Même si ce dernier s'y attendait il eut du mal à éviter, il recula laissant passer le kunai et le bras devant lui puis se saisissant du poignet de son adversaire afin de la bloquer, il arma son coude afin de la frapper au niveau de la tempe. Junko réussit à bloquer le coude de sa deuxième main, mais elle réalisa trop tard que son adversaire venait de la lâcher. Tout d'abord de profil il passa subitement face à elle tout en balançant sa jambe dans son ventre envoyant violemment Junko plus loin.

Le ninja regarda la kunoichi effectuer un court vol plané avant d'atterrir sur le sol en de multiples roulades. La jeune femme se releva vivement en reprenant son souffle.

# Ça ne va pas. Pensa-t-elle. Je pensais l'avoir par vitesse mais il semble rapide. Il va falloir que j'abrège si je ne veux pas me faire submerger.#

De nouveau le ninja se jeta sur elle. Mais cette fois Junko se concentra sur l'esquive guettant patiemment l'ouverture souhaitée car oui elle était patiente, dans sa spécialisation c'était l'une des choses les plus importante. Elle évita donc le kunai, les coups de pieds et les poings qui fondaient sur elle parant avec son propre kunai lorsqu'il y n'y avait pas d'autres choix alors que son adversaire commençait à s'énerver du refus de combat de la kunoichi, jusqu'à ce que…

# Là !#

Se baissant pour esquiver le poing qui s'abattait sur ses côtes, Junko se baissa puis sauta, seulement au lieu d'atterrir à distance de lui comme son adversaire s'y attendait, elle atterrit purement et simplement sur les épaules de ce dernier et face à lui. Ne laissant pas le temps au ninja de se rendre compte de la situation, la kunoichi se jeta brutalement en arrière entraînant l'homme dans sa chute. Lorsque ses mains touchèrent le sol elle laissa le reste de son corps, et celui de son ennemi par la même occasion, continuer la rotation. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il toucha brutalement le sol que le ninja se rendit compte de son erreur. Alors qu'il crachait un peu de sang dû au fait qu'il s'était mordu la langue lors de l'impact, Junko resserra la prise de ses cuisses autour du cou et bloqua à l'aide d'une main celle de son adversaire qui tenait le kunai. Puis dans une dernière contraction de ses muscles, elle brisa nette la nuque de son adversaire.

La jeune femme se releva essoufflée. Elle vérifia que ses deux adversaires étaient bien morts avant de faire un rapide point sur son état. A part une côte cassée, et peut être quelques autres fêlées, elle n'avait rien de grave. Elle se retourna ensuite vers l'endroit où se tenait Manabe quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle ne s'en était pas d'avantage souciée, se contentant de lui créer l'opportunité qu'il attendait. Pour la suite elle lui faisait entièrement confiance, tout ce qu'elle put donc faire, c'est regarder pour constater si elle avait eu raison une nouvelle fois ou tord.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

POUF

Manabe n'essaya même pas de réprimer un sourire qui en disait long alors que le leader détournait vivement le regard de lui pour l'endroit où s'élevait maintenant la fumée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de rage lorsqu'il vit le premier de ses hommes se faire toucher de plein fouet par les shurikens avant de commencer à se retourner vers le prisonnier. Lui et l'autre ninja avaient été déconcentrés par l'incident, certes à peine une seconde mais c'était déjà trop, beaucoup trop dans ce métier. Le leader n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner complètement qu'il tombait lourdement au sol.

Manabe n'avait même pas pri la peine de le voir de ses propres yeux pour deviner aisément ce que venait de faire sa coéquipière. Si elle s'était montrée c'est qu'elle avait un plan en poche, c'est pourquoi lorsque le leader avait ordonné à ses ninjas de la tuer il n'avait pas cillé, totalement confiant. Il profita de la courte inattention de son adversaire pour effectuer un balayage de sa jambe afin de le faire tomber, ce qui marcha à merveille. Il s'éloigna de quelques bonds rapides de ce dernier et du dernier ninja pour leur faire face alors que le leader se relevait.

# Deux contre un, ce n'est pas que ça me pose problème, mais il va falloir que je me débarrasse rapidement de ses liens si je veux expédier tout ça sans trop de casse. Pensa-t-il.#

Soudain il vit du coin de l'œil quelque chose se planter un peu plus loin, sans le montrer il poussa mentalement un soupire satisfait lorsqu'il l'identifia. Le ninja lança quelques shurikens en direction de Manabe, ce dernier esquiva la majorité en plongeant sur le côté de manière à se retrouver dos à l'objet planter dans le sol avec quelques coupures. Manabe ne perdit pas un instant, l'une de ses mains saisit le kunai que Kuro venait de lui lancer et coupa ses liens. Il se releva et commença à enchaîner les signes.

« Suiton, le requin aqueux. »

Un tourbillon d'eau se forma derrière le ninja avant de prendre la forme d'un requin d'au moins cinq mètres de long qui fonça vers les adversaires. Ces derniers esquivèrent difficilement par une série d'enchaînements de sauts vers leur droite. Mais à peine s'arrêtèrent-ils lorsque la bête d'eau disparut qu'ils durent recommencer afin d'éviter cette fois les shurikens et kunais que leur envoyait Manabe. A peine celui-ci eut il finit qu'il recommença une nouvelle série de signes.

« Suiton, les aiguilles d'eau. »

« Doton, le mur de terre. Lança le leader à son tour. »

Des dizaines d'aiguilles d'eau se formèrent autour des deux adversaires de Manabe mais, alors qu'elle se chargeaient du ninja, une barrière de terre s'éleva autour du leader et le protégea de l'attaque qui autrement lui aurait été fatale comme pour son subordonné.

« Si tu veux me battre il faudra le faire avec autre chose que de l'eau. Dit le leader à Manabe d'un ton moqueur. »

Loin de se déconcentrer, ce dernier recommença une autre série de signes sous le sourire du leader. Sourire qui s'effaça très vite lorsqu'il comprit.

« Raiton, le bain électrocutant. »

Manabe posa une main au sol alors que son adversaire regardait celui-ci avant de tenter une esquive, seulement il avait beau être rapide, il ne l'était pas autant que l'électricité et sentit la décharge déferler en lui.

Manabe regarda son dernier adversaire s'écrouler dans les multiples flaques d'eau. Celui-ci n'avait pas été assez méfiant, les attaques suiton avaient principalement pour but de répandre de l'eau sur le terrain et ensuite…Après tout le village de la foudre ne s'appelait pas comme cela pour rien. Le ninja se releva et s'approcha du leader. Celui-ci était inconscient mais toujours vivant. Heureusement, Manabe avait eu peur d'avoir envoyer un peu trop d'électricité lorsqu'il avait vu une mince fumée noire s'élever du corps, après tout ils allaient avoir des questions à lui poser.

Après l'avoir solidement ligoté à l'aide de fil en métal qu'il avait dans sa sacoche, Manabe regarda vers l'endroit où s'était fait tuer le clone de Junko un peu plus tôt. Il vit cette dernière se relever et vérifier l'état de ses deux adversaires et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire alors qu'elle se relevait pour se renseigner sur son état avant de s'avancer vers lui.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Junko rejoignit Manabe qui était resté à côté du captif. Les deux arboraient le même sourire.

« Et bien, moi qui pensait être dans l'obligation de venir à ton secours, on dirait que tu t'es bien débrouillé contre toute attente. Il semblerait que la chance soit de ton côté en ce moment. Commença-t-il.

- Et bien non vois-tu. Par contre j'avoue que je m'attendais à retrouver ton cadavre et de nouveaux adversaires.

- Voyons penses à Ku-kun, il aurait eu ton cadavre à transporter. Il aurait mieux valu que ce soit avant la semaine dernière et ce gâteau, je ne sais pas s'il aurait réussi.

- Oui tu as raison, la prochaine fois j'attendrais qu'ils t'égorgent avant de faire mon entrée, cela devrait être plus prudent.

- Ouch, mais c'est méchant ce que tu me dis là. Tu devrais…

- Dites moi, au lieu de discuter on ne pourrait pas y aller ? Les coupa Kuro qui venait d'apparaître à leurs côtés. »

Manabe et Junko se retournèrent vers le gêneur d'un regard mauvais.

« …bon je sais que c'était à moi d'intervenir et non à Junko et pour ça je suis dé…

- Tu sais Ku-kun, tu as bien fais de ne pas intervenir, cela aurait tout fait capoter. Commença Manabe en revêtant un air félicitant. Mais…

- Mais tu aurais dû venir aider Manabe, regarde le, le pauvre. Finit Junko en lui coupant la parole.

- Mais je …Tenta Kuro.

- Attend, attend. Jun, je pense que c'est plutôt toi qu'il aurait dû venir appuyer. Et puis quelle idée aussi d'apparaître alors que c'était Kuro qui était avec moi. Reprit Manabe.

- Si tu avais été plus attentif tu aurais pu deviner qu'ils ne vous avaient pas 'vu', ils savaient qu'il y avait deux ninjas c'est tout. Se défendit Junko.

- Peut-être, mais s'ils avaient bluffer ? Contre-attaqua Manabe.

- Arrêtes de te chercher des excuses.

- Tu me piques ma phrase.

- Est-ce que je… Retenta Kuro.

- Et puis c'est vrai ça, tu étais où ? Lança Junko en changeant de cible.

- ne me dis pas que tu es resté sur ta branche à regarder avec du pop-corn. Renchérit Manabe. »

Kuro se massa les tempes, décidément…

« Bien sûre que non. J'allais vous le dire lorsque vous avez recommencé à vous chamailler. ET avant que vous ne recommenciez. Dit-il voyant venir les objections. Je vais le faire. En fait lorsque ton clone a explosé Jun, j'ai senti d'autres présences aux alentours. J'ai donc lancer un kunai à Manabe afin qu'il se détache facilement et je suis aller voir. En faites il y avait des renforts, trois autres ninjas qui approchaient, je leur suis tombé dessus par surprise et m'en suis occupé avant de revenir ici.

Ses deux coéquipiers remarquèrent alors que Kuro présentait tout comme eux quelques blessures témoignant de son combat.

- Bon ok. Admit Manabe. Mais…s'il n'y avait eu personne, qu'est ce que tu aurais fait ? »

Kuro sentit le piège alors que deux regards pesants le fixèrent de toute leur attention.

« Et bien je pense que j'aurais fais un clone, comme ça il aurait pu aller aider Jun pendant que je faisait de même pour toi.

- Mouais, c'est vrai. Acquiéça Manabe.

- Je te l'avait bien Nabe, c'était toi qui avait le plus besoin d'aide, moi un clone suffisait. Dit Junko triomphante. »

Kuro soupira décidé à les laisser se débrouiller. Il ramassa le leader toujours inconscient, le chargea sur son dos et prit le chemin du retour suivi des deux autres qui continuaient à se descendre mutuellement.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Deux jours après l'échange, l'équipe des trois junnins atteignait les portes du village. Après avoir remit le leader au service interrogatoire, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le bureau de leur Raikage afin de faire leur rapport oral.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Manabe, Junko et Kuro sortaient du bureau. Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie lorsque quelqu'un les interpella.

« Eh Jun ! Nabe ! »

Les deux concernés ainsi que Kuro se retournèrent pour faire face à un ninja.

« Kawachi, tu es guéri. Constata Junko.

- J'ai pu reprendre le service hier. Confirma-t-il avant de se tourner vers Kuro. Tu dois être mon remplacent non ?

- Je te présente Ku-kun, Ku-kun voici le troisième membre de notre équipe Kawachi. Présenta Manabe.

- J'avais deviné. Soupira Kuro avant de saluer le nouvel arrivant. Enchanté.

- Alors, ils ne t'ont pas trop embêter j'espère ? Demanda Kawachi à Kuro.

- Quoi ! Sous-entendrais tu que nous l'avons maltraiter ? Fit Manabe en prenant un ton et une pose offensée.

- Disons qu'il faut s'y habituer. Répondit Kuro. Il vaut mieux les laisser en tête à tête.

- Ahhhh, enfin quelqu'un qui partage mon opinion. Dit Kawachi avant de s'adresser à Manabe et Junko. Vous voyez vous deux que je ne suis pas le seul à penser que vous feriez un joli petit couple, vous avez déjà les disputes qui vont avec.

- Quoi ! Moi et cette coincée. S'écria Manabe.

- Tu vas arrêter avec ça. Comme si j'avais envi d'un pervers pareil. Continua Junko.

- Il est vrai que… Commença Kuro en jouant le jeu.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Rajouta Junko.

- C'est vrai, même si elle était folle de moi je n'en voudrais pas. Acquiesça Manabe.

- Et tu peux toujours rêver, il n'y a que dans tes fantasmes que ce sera le cas. Répliqua la jeune femme.

- Mes fantasmes ? Et l'autre jour quand tu as reluqué mes fesses, c'était un fantasme peut-être ?

- Je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'est pas ça que je regardais, tu avais un trou.

- Ouais, ouais. N'empêche que tu en as bien profité. En fait… »

Manabe et Junko continuèrent tout en s'éloignant vers la sortie, oubliant totalement les deux autres qui les regardaient d'un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

« C'est dingue quand même. Commença Kuro. Lorsqu'ils se disputent tous les deux ils oublient le reste du monde.

- Ouais. Acquiesça Kawachi. »

Coulisses :

« Et voilà ! One-shot terminé. Lança l'auteur tout en s'étirant sur sa chaise de bureau.

- ah, ils sont mignons ces deux là. Dit Kuro.

- Oui mais heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas là pour t'entendre, car quand il le faut ils font un travail d'équipe remarquable. Confirma Kawachi.

- J'ai pu voir ça.

- d'ailleurs où sont-ils ? Demanda l'auteur. On ne les entend plus. »

Les deux junnins tendirent l'oreille.

« C'est vrai. Bizarre. Admit Kuro.

- Comme tu les connais bien Kawachi. Tu penses qu'ils font quoi ? Lui demanda l'auteur.

- Je dirais qu'il y a trois solutions. Commença-t-il. Soit ils se sont tellement crier dessus qu'ils ont une extinction de voix, soit ils se sont entretuer. Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'extinction, ils n'ont pas crié si fort sinon nous les aurions entendu avant. Réfléchit Kuro.

- Et il n'y a pas eu de bruit signifiant qu'il y avait un combat. Continua l'auteur.

- Tu as parlé de trois solutions. Demanda Kuro. S'ils ont leur voix et qu'ils sont toujours vivants qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent faire d'autre ?

- … Se contenta de dire Kawachi à l'aide d'un regard plus qu'éloquent.

- Ahhhhhh. Acquiesça Kuro.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils… Continua l'auteur.

- C'est pas trop tôt si c'est le cas. Confirma Kawachi. »

A peine ce dernier eut fini la phrase qu'ils se ruèrent tous les trois en direction de la porte.

* * *

**Et voilà. J'espère que cela vous a plu .**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit (ou long tout est accepté) commentaire afin que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Bisous à tous et à plus !!!!!**

**Aya72.**


End file.
